


Quiet as a mouse

by BearlyWriting



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Gags, Light Bondage, Muteness, Oral Sex, Scars, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearlyWriting/pseuds/BearlyWriting
Summary: “They don’t talk. Cass can read her pleasure in the minutest twitch of her muscles, the smallest shiver over her skin.“Just some sweet, Cass/Steph smut.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	Quiet as a mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitterleafs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterleafs/gifts).



> For bitterleafs’ kinkmas prompt - the world needs more Cass/Steph! I hope you enjoy :)

They don’t talk. In the beginning, Steph had spoken enough for the both of them, filling the silence with nervous chatter, constantly checking in on Cass and herself. It isn’t that Cass minds the noise - she loves Steph’s voice, loves to hear her in the midst of pleasure, loves to hear her soft reassurances and gentle check-ins - but Cass rarely likes to talk. And sometimes, it’s nice to have the quiet. To have nothing but their bodies and the pleasure between them.

They only do this because they know each other so well. Back when they’d been new to each other, Cass hadn’t been able to read Steph so clearly. She’d liked the verbal feedback, then. Liked knowing that Steph was enjoying herself, that Cass wasn’t pushing her beyond any of her limits.

Now, Cass can read her pleasure in the minutest twitch of her muscles, the smallest shiver over her skin. And Steph can always stop this, if she needs to. Even blindfolded, gagged, and restrained, Steph has an out.

So far, she’s never used it.

Cass circles both hands around Steph’s ankles, creating an extra cuff above the loop of silk tying her legs to the bed. Steph twitches at the touch. Makes a soft little noise behind the gag. Cass has been carefully not touching her for the last hour, although she’s made sure Steph knew she was here, watching TV with the sound turned down to almost nothing, rifling through case files. Doing the washing up.

But Cass is ready to touch now and Steph has been ready ever since Cass carefully tied her limbs to the bed, slipped the gag into her mouth, and knotted the blindfold at the back of her head. Her whole body is thrumming with anticipation. Cass can practically feel it, like an electric current running over her skin.

Cass strokes at the soft flesh under her hands before sliding careful fingers up the length of her calves. Muscle bunches under her palms. If Steph really pulled, she could be out of the restraints in a second. It’s been willpower keeping her here as much as the silk.

And Cass wants to reward her.

When her hands reach Steph’s thighs, Steph makes another little eager sound. The skin under Cass’ hands is pale and creamy but not smooth. Scars catch at Cass’ fingers, rough in some places, shiny in others. Evidence of what her time as Robin had cost her. Evidence of what Black Mask had done.

Cass swallows back familiar anger at the thought. Leans forward and presses her mouth to one of the larger scars, a patch of smooth skin on the inside of Steph’s thigh. Steph’s whole leg jerks at the contact and Cass has to firm her grip to keep her still, holding her to the bed as she trails warm lips across her flesh.

If she weren’t gagged, Cass knows she’d be pleading already. Instead, only small, strained little whimpers escape from behind the cloth. It’s Steph’s body that tells Cass how much she wants this - the patch of goosebumps rising across her thighs, the twitch of the muscles in her belly, the hard peaks of her nipples.

That catches Cass’ attention. Abandoning Steph’s, admittedly glorious, thighs, Cass pulls herself up her body, stretching out against her - warm flesh against flesh - until she can ghost her mouth across the soft skin of Steph’s breast. Beneath her, Steph’s chest heaves, her ribs rising and falling like the tide. Cass traces fingers over the ridge of them, sliding over more scars, until she has a mound of flesh against her palm.

Steph’s breasts are one of Cass’ favourite bits about her. They fit so easily in her hand - the perfect size for Cass to squeeze between her fingers. And she’s so responsive when Cass pays attention to them, nipples pebbling up at just the ghost of her breath. When Cass licks a broad stripe up one breast, lapping at the tip of her nipple, Steph’s whole body twists within her restraints, hips bucking beneath Cass.

Cass grins. Then she closes her mouth more firmly around Steph, sucking with steady pressure until she’s gasping beneath the gag. The smell of her arousal is strong and heady in the room. Cass can feel her own pussy getting slick, the tight band of arousal in her stomach thrumming through her whole body.

Cass pinches her other nipple and Steph jolts. Her hips buck again, pressing up against Cass, eager and tempting. It has her own hips twitching and Cass readjusts, shuffling until she’s straddling one of Steph’s thick thighs, her own pressing up against the warmth of Steph’s core.

Immediately, Steph grinds against her, grunting with relief and pleasure, rubbing hot and wet over Cass’ skin. Cass rocks her own hips, enjoying the friction, as she continues to tease Steph’s nipples with one hand, sliding her mouth up until she can suck a bruise into Steph’s pale neck.

She doesn’t let Steph pleasure herself for long, though. Nights like this, Cass likes to tease. Likes to touch. When Steph bucks up again, Cass pulls away and the resulting whine sends a thrill of both arousal and amusement through her. She offers an apologetic kiss to Steph’s collarbone as she slithers back down the bed, another to her belly, then another to the inside of her thigh.

Steph’s whole body goes rigid with anticipation. Expectant. Cass hums, the closest she’s likely to get to words tonight, and sets to sucking a bruise into the soft flesh of Steph’s thigh, ignoring her pussy entirely as she alternates kisses between each leg.

Steph jerks, practically vibrating under her, but Cass keeps up her methodical exploration of Steph’s legs until Steph finally lets out a high, desperate whine.

Cass smirks to herself, but finally shifts so she can seal her mouth over Steph’s already dripping cunt. Steph moans, bucking into the heat of Cass’ mouth and Cass grips one hip and presses her back into the bed. They’ve done this enough times that Cass knows exactly how to get her girlfriend off, but this time, she wants to tease. So she drags her tongue through the heat of Steph’s folds, gathering slick as Steph writhes beneath her, before gently lapping at the hard bud of her clit.

It’s not enough pressure to get Steph off, but Cass keeps that up for a few minutes, teasing her with every careful swipe of her tongue, alternating between little kittenish licks and gentle sucking. She pauses for a moment, to trace her tongue over Steph’s slit, dipping just the tip of her tongue into her again and again until Steph is practically growling beneath the gag, her whole body trembling with need.

That’s when Cass finally takes pity on her. She firms the pressure, flattening her tongue and curling it around Steph’s clit. Steph’s hips buck again, pressing her harder against Cass’ mouth. Her thighs tighten, but the silk keeps her mostly in situ. Cass sucks greedily. Slides one hand up the smooth skin of Steph’s thigh to the crease between her legs. Steph is so wet and open that it’s almost nothing to slide her fingers in. Immediately, Cass crooks them, pumping them steadily in and out, sucking at Steph’s clit.

Steph bucks. Groans. Her whole body tightens, clenching hard around Cass’ fingers, and a rush of slick floods over her skin. Her legs tremble on either side of Cass. Cass works her through it, before finally pulling away. Steph makes a beautiful sight, soaked in a light sheen of sweat, her chest and belly heaving, both the gag and blindfold damp.

The arousal in Cass’ stomach flares. She reaches down to rub at her own clit, shifting to straddle Steph’s thigh again. It doesn’t take long to bring herself off, rocking down against Steph, groaning as pleasure rushes through her whole body.

For a moment, she lets herself recover. Then she leans up, reaching for the blindfold and gag. She peels them away carefully and Steph blinks up at her, smiling. Cass smiles back before leaning down to press a soft kiss to Steph’s lips.

She doesn’t untie her though. They have the rest of the night to go first.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
